L'histoire d'une kunoichi parmi d'autres
by Karasu57
Summary: Certains deviennent ninja par vocation, par rêve, parce qu'ils sont des génies. Elle l'est devenue par indifférence, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'avoir sa propre histoire, qui, en revanche, ne laisse pas forcément indifférent Fin provisoire
1. Chapter 1

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraissse, l'idée de cette fic m'est venu pendant mon Bac de philo. Rien que pour cela, ça valait le coup de se lever aux aurores lol. C'est un peu un défi perso vu que mon personnage principal est un peu atypique. N'hésitez donc pas à me donner votre avis et vos conseils !

Bon, ce récit est composé d'un journal au début et (mais j'en suis pas sûr) je ferais aussi appel au monologue pour un deuxième intervenant.

Rating : T (mais par simple sécurité, je ne pense pas que ce rating soit pleinement justifié pour le moment).

Disclaimer : tout les persos de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto (mais je pense que tout le monde est déjà au courant) excepté Hasu alias Mukanshin...et une autre "personne" vous saurez vite à qui je pense.

J'espère que cette histoire sera appréciée...bonne lecture !

* * *

" Journal de Mukanshin 1 : 

Certains deviennent shinobis par désir de gloire, parce qu'ils sont des génies ou appartiennent à un clan ou bien encore par rêve. Rien de tout cela en ce qui me concerne. J'aurais aussi bien pu devenir boulangère ou geisha, j'aurais agi de la même façon pour faire mon choix : avec indifférence.

Les gens qui me connaissaient -ou du moins qui le croient- enfant disait que j'étais une fille "paisible", "pas contrariante". La vérité, c'est que je me moquais de ce que l'on me disait, des autres, de moi-même et même de mes propres actions. Pour se présenter, il y a peut-être mieux mais je n'aime pas les détours. Je ne sais même pas si je tiendrais ce journal jusqu'au bout. Ca dépendra si j'oublie ou non je suppose...

Bon, je vais essayer de faire une présentation plus conventionnelle et plus politiquement correcte. Ca ne me coûte rien d'appliquer l'éducation maternelle dans ce domaine après tout.

Je m'appelle Mukanshin. Bizarre comme nom mais c'est _elle_ qui a voulu que j'en change et moi ça m'était égal alors ça ou un autre. Et puis, il est plutôt adapté : ça veut dire "indifférence" justement.

Le nom que mes parents m'ont donné, c'était Hasu Notani. Hasu, c'est facile, ça veut dire "lotus" : mon père en avait amené un bouquet à l'hôpital le jour de ma naissance. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas amené des géraniums (se dit "zeraniumu")...

A moins que ce ne soit Noheishi le nom de famille ? Je me rappelle que ça signifie "de la vallée" ou "de la plaine" parce que c'est de là que ma famille est originaire. De là à savoir le nom exact, quelle importance ? C'était des nomades il y a très longtemps je crois, d'où le nom. J'écris ça uniquement parce qu'il paraît que ça fait bien dans une conversation alors pourquoi pas dans un journal ?

Mon village à présent : ça, au moins c'est rapide : Konoha no Kuni et je ne m'étendrais pas plus dessus. Lieu de villégiature de l'Hokage avec ses ninjas reconnus sans parler des deux clans majeurs Hyuga et Uchiwa. Ou plutôt de l'unique Uchiwa qui y restait quand je suis parti. Depuis, paraît qu'il a fait son chemin et qu'il est considéré comme un génie mais je n'ai pas cherché à connaître les détails. Ca ne me regarde pas après tout.

Mes parents sont des petits commerçants. La mère était couturière et le père tailleur. Ils le sont peut-être toujours si ça se trouve, je n'en sais rien...Ca fait un an que je ne suis pas retourné là-bas et tout le monde doit me croire morte. Ce n'est pas trop grave : mes parents ont mon frère et ma soeur, tous deux plus âgés que moi, pour se consoler. Aux dernières nouvelles, l'un voulait devenir forgeron et Sayuki, elle, voulait simplement faire un bon mariage comme toute bonne fille de bonne famille. Une famille classique quoi : inutile donc de s'y étendre sur plusieurs pages.

Repassons au sujet principal de ces écrits, c'est-à-dire moi. Pas que je sois égocentrique mais c'est l'usage d'un journal d'après ce que j'en sais.

Noms et prénoms c'est fait, la famille aussi.

L'âge maintenant : 15 ans. J'ajouterais, par souci de précision un mois et quatre jours au moment où j'écris ceci.

Après, il est de bon aloi de se décrire à ce qu'il me semble. Ca tombe mal, je suis très mauvaise pour décrire quoi que ce soit.

Alors j'ai des cheveux noirs assez courts que je ne coiffe que rarement : l'un des avantages de ce genre de coupe. Quand j'étais encore au village, je les portais longs jusqu'à mes huit ans, jusqu'au bas du dos en fait mais une fille de l'académie m'a dit que je devrais les couper car c'est plus pratique pour un combat. Donc je les ai coupé. Moi-même.

Après, j'ai découvert que la fille avait dit cela par jalousie alors je lui ai fait la même coupe pour qu'on soit à égalité. Pas que ça me dérange de les avoir coupé : en fait je m'en fiche mais quand on se laisse faire, ça dégénère vite quand on est gosse. J'ai quand même une notion de ce qu'est la fierté même si je trouve cela un peu puéril. Elle n'était pas contente mais d'un autre côté, je l'ai pas tant raté que cela. Après tout, je m'étais d'abord entraîné sur moi ! Et puis ça repousse des cheveux...

Pour le reste : taille moyenne, idem pour le poids.

Mon visage n'a rien de fantastique : des traits fins et un visage en ovale généralement très neutre au niveau des expressions. J'ai des yeux gris très clairs et je ne vois pas trop quoi ajouter à ça pour l'instant.

Peut-être que je pourrais dire ce que l'on disait de moi quand j'étais encore une jeune villageoise : "un garçon manqué". Ca faisait d'ailleurs grincer des dents ma mère de me voir traîner habillée comme l'as de pique avec les vêtements les moins moulants et les plus confortables possibles. Mais ma soeur était coquette pour deux et elle l'est sans doute toujours.

C'est fou comme certains souvenirs sans importance me revienne maintenant. Il y a pourtant déjà quelques années de cela à présent. Un an pile pour être précise. J'aime bien la précision...

Passons maintenant au portrait psychologique. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même après tout et tant pis si l'image que je me fais de moi-même ne correspond pas à celle qu'aurait voulu mes parents.

J'ai déjà parlé de ma tendance à l'indifférence. J'en ai même fait un art de vie. Le monde continue à tourner quoi que l'on fasse, inutile donc de se croire investi d'une mission par les kamis ou autres bêtises de ce genre. De toute façon, même si j'avais voulu lutter contre mon caractère, je doute que cela aurait marché. C'est peut-être même une maladie chez moi : j'ai rarement vraiment éprouvé de l'intérêt pour quoi que ce soit et ces périodes peu fréquentes ont cessé totalement après mon entrée à l'académie, lorsque j'ai eu huit ans. Si je me souviens bien, je n'ai eu en tout que trois ou quatre courtes passions.

D'abord la flûte. Mon père aurait préféré me voir faire du shamisen comme ma soeur aînée mais cet instrument m'offrait plus de liberté alors que le shamisen me pinçait sans cesse les doigts. Au bout d'un mois et environ une trentaine de thèmes d'appris, j'ai arrêté. La musique demandait trop d'investissement et d'intérêt et le mien était déjà parti.

Ensuite, ce fut la peinture. Cette deuxième passion a tenu trois mois avant que je ne me dise qu'au final, ça consistait à faire artificiellement des images de ce que la nature nous offrait déjà alors à quoi bon ?

Ma troisième passion, ce fut l'escrime. J'avais vu un jour un chunin sur un terrain - j'ai appris plus tard qu'il s'appelle Hayate- qui s'entraînait avec son katana. C'était plutôt joli alors j'ai voulu faire la même chose. Peut-être est-ce parce que cette passion a tenu plus longtemps que les autres que j'ai décidé d'aller à l'académie. Ca ne l'a pas empêché de s'éteindre, comme les autres, trois mois après mon entrée à la-dite académie.

La quatrième, elle subsiste encore : c'est l'écriture et elle est née il y a à peine un mois. C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour décider d'écrire un journal où confier mes souvenirs. La date me semble appropriée pour faire une sorte de bilan sur ma nouvelle vie et mon passé. Pas de rêves ou de peurs à coucher sur le papier : je n'en ai pas car cela nécessiterait que j'y consacre du temps et une certaine passion. Si ça se trouve, dans un an, j'aurais remisé cet ouvrage au placard ou dans un coin. C'est pour cela que je veux expliquer qui je suis à ce moment et pourquoi j'ai pris du temps, de la peine et même un certain plaisir à cette "mascarade" comme _elle _l'appelle.

Continuons ce portrait. Je suis une indifférente corps et âme, cela est posé. Néanmoins, je ressens des émotions : il ne faut pas confondre indifférence et insensibilité. Je peux me mettre en colère, être triste ou éprouver de la joie. Même si c'est rare je peux éprouver des émotions et ce, même si dans ces cas-là, je le montre peu voire je l'occulte totalement face aux autres.

Plus jeune, mon indifférence me rendait quelque peu naïve : l'histoire des cheveux coupés le prouve. Je suis à présent un peu plus fine et psychologue quand il s'agit de juger une personne. Peut-être parce que justement, mon attitude trop détachée oblige les gens à se découvrir plus qu'ils ne le voudraient. C'est difficile de porter un masque lorsqu'on ne sait pas lequel utiliser. Moi, je n'en porte pas : je suis moi, c'est tout. J'ai essayé il y a longtemps d'être une de filles enjouées qui parlait garçon, chiffons et jouaient à la poupée. Mais je n'ai pas réussi alors j'ai laissé tombé. Plus de masque donc. Enfin, sauf en cas d'exigence professionnelle : ne pas avoir de masque permet de les utiliser en cas de besoin à sa guise sans s'enfermer dans l'un d'eux.

Bon, un portrait psychologique comporte des qualités et des défauts, ce dont j'ai parlé n'est ni l'un, ni l 'autre.

Alors qualités : observatrice, ne perd pas facilement ses moyens, extrême adaptabilité

Défauts : n'apprécie rien, met mal à l'aise les gens (même ma propre famille c'est dire si ce défaut est important), peu intéressante en règle générale

Je corrige ma précédente analyse : je suis plutôt bonne psychologue mais je ne croyais pas que c'était si dur de se connaître soi-même. Résumer une personnalité en trois lignes est dur mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire actuellement

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais raconter d'autre ? Après tout, je n'ai aucune passion autre qu'écrire pour l'instant...

Bon, adjugé pour les souvenirs d'enfance et autres. Par exemple pourquoi je suis devenue kunoichi. Oui je pense que je vais faire ça. Mais plus tard. J'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire aussi longtemps..."

* * *


	2. journal 2

"Journal de Mukanshin 2 :

J'ai écrit que j'allais parler de la façon dont je suis devenu kunoichi et je n'ai qu'une parole, même vis-à-vis de moi-même. Allons-y donc pour un grand retour en arrière.

Rien de bien palpitant pour cette partie de mon histoire : pas de révélation, de rivalité féroce ou de rêve de gloire ou d'amour immodéré pour mon pays. Je l'ai déjà dit : ça ou autre chose, quelle importance ? D'accord, c'est plutôt risqué comme métier mais il faut bien mourir de quelque chose non ? Dans son lit ou ailleurs, jeune ou vieux, on y vient tous...

L'histoire de ma passion passagère -comme toutes les autres- pour l'escrime a été un facteur important. Si, à cette époque, j'étais encore dans ma "mouvance peinture" j'aurais peut-être fait un apprentissage pour devenir artiste. Toujours est-il qu'un jour, avec d'autres enfants du quartier, on parlait de ce qu'on voulait faire. Et la plupart des garçons voulaient être ninjas. J'ai demandé pourquoi car j'aimais bien comprendre ce qui faisait la motivation des gens pour telle ou telle activité. Moi, si on me disait de faire telle chose et que c'était dans mes possibilités, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de refuser. Ca a été un véritable capharnaum de réponses mais il en est ressorti que c'était pour le prestige dans la majorité des cas.

Ca fait parti du trio de tête des motivations des gens dans beaucoup de situations juste derrière l'argent et les sentiments (amour envers une personne, une entité quand il s'agit de religion et un pays quand il s'agit de patriotes. La haine est souvent très motivante aussi.)

Plus tard, j'ai demandé à mes parents si je pouvais entrer à l'académie. Les pauvres : ils ont cru que j'avais enfin une vocation ou du moins un intérêt pour cette carrière et malgré quelques réticences (ma mère pouvait se montrer très protectrice) ils ont accepté. Et puis, ils avaient une certaine fierté à se dire que je pourrais un jour faire parti de l'élite militaire du village. Tu parles que je fais parti d'une élite...

Je n'ai pas eu de problèmes pour entrer à l'académie. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué plus tard que la plupart des garçons de mon quartier n'y était pas. Leur motivation avait sans doute cédé face à la réticence de leurs parents ou face aux duretés du métier. J'en reviens à l'académie : l'inscription fut donc facile mais pendant mes classes, en revanche, ça a été différent.

J'étais plutôt bonne élève mais je faisais juste ce qu'il fallait car je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de se fatiguer plus qu'il n'en était besoin. Ca explique que certains de mes professeurs m'aient taxé de "fainéante" ou disaient "attentive mais peut mieux faire". Certains avaient même l'impression que je me fichais royalement de ce qu'ils enseignaient. Pourtant, j'apprenais toutes les théories, je faisais tous les exercices demandés et je me pliais volontiers à la discipline exigée. Je n'étais pas la dernière mais pas la meilleure non plus, voilà tout.

Impossible par contre de me faire des amis. De toute façon, même avant je n'y arrivais pas vraiment. L'amitié, ça implique qu'on porte de l'attention à la personne et ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament. La classe était partagée en groupes d'amis qui se fréquentaient avant l'académie : trois par groupe comme pour les équipes classiques de shinobis mais il y avait un excédent, une erreur de calcul : moi. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment soucié de la façon dont pourraient s'y prendre nos professeurs lorsque l'on déterminerait les équipes. Personnellement, j'avais un peu réfléchi à cela et je n'avais trouvé aucune parade à cette réalité mathématique : 31 divisé par trois, ça fait dix groupes plus un, un point c'est tout.

Les mathématiques étant les plus fortes dans ce cas, la seule solution fut de faire une équipe de quatre. Après l'exament genin que j'avais réussi sans éprouver la moindre fierté au contraire de mes condisciples et de mes parents, j'ai donc entendu Iruka-sensei déclarer: "Equipe 3 : Sango Ashura, Reko Mamando, Daisha Atisuto et Hasu Notani sous la direction de Tamori Kangame."

Du jour au lendemain, je me suis donc retrouvé avec quatre inconnus sur le dos (et eux de même) avec lesquels j'allais devoir travailler. Mais eux ou d'autres, cela revenait au même en fin de compte. Mes coéquipiers semblaient cependant néanmoins modérement enthousiaste à l'idée d'être une équipe de quatre avec, en guise de cerise sur le gâteau, "l'insensible". Ce surnom m'avait été donné juste parce j'ai pas pipé un mot, ni crié le jour où Naomi m'a entaillé profondement le bras avec un kunaï accidentellement, je tiens à le préciser.

Ah oui, ça j'avais oublié de le préciser : aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ne "sens" pas la douleur. Par exemple, si je me brûle, je ressens la chaleur et ma paume brûle mais je ne sens pas la douleur associée à la brûlure. J'évite de m'en vanter : même mes parents l'ignoraient. C'est à croire que mon corps est semblable à mon état d'esprit : indifférente aux aggressions. J'ai vu un médecin civil en toute discrétion mais il pense que c'est génétique. C'était bizarre pour moi la première fois que j'en ai fais l'expérience (un bête accident domestique avec une bouilloire d'eau brûlante) mais je me disais que ça devait être pratique pour résister à la torture. Cependant, je n'étais pas pressée de mettre cette théorie en pratique.

Là, je pense que je pourrais peut-être parler de mes camarades et de mon sensei. Les trois genins se complétaient parfaitement. Daisha est une fille sensible mais pas une chichiteuse. Une des meilleures kunoichis de notre promotion pour tout avouer. Sa spécialité, c'est le genjutsu et sa faiblesse, le corps-à-corps. Pas très grave puisqu'il y avait Reko.

Lui, son truc, c'était le taijutsu : associé au genjutsu de Daisha, ça donnait des résultats dévastateurs. Solide comme un roc, c'est quelqu'un de fiable : on savait qu'on pouvait compter sur lui pour nos problèmes de tous les jours. Quand au dernier membre de l'équipe 3, Sango il se cantonnait souvent au ninjutsu, défensif ou offensif. C'était le moins chaleureux des trois mais il s'est décoincé avec le temps. La faute à son éducation assez stricte : c'est un fils de petite noblesse. Bref, chacun d'entre eux se concentraient sur une facette des arts ninjas, comptant sur les autres pour le pallier en cas de défaillances dans un autre domaine.

Ma place dans tout cela ? Difficile à dire. J'étais une touche-à-tout : hormis mon katana, je n'avais aucune prédominance d'un des trois types quand je combattais. J'étais plutôt intuitive, m'adaptant à la situation et à mon degré de préférence du moment. Autant dire que je me rabattais souvent sur le katana pour ne pas voler le rôle des autres membres.

Kangame-sensei était plutôt spécialisé dans...je ne sais pas trop. C'était un jounin ouvert qui nous aidait à nous améliorer en tout domaine mais je pense que sa préférence allait au ninjutsu.

Mais il a bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : le travail à quatre, c'était à classer dans les missions impossibles. Je dois avouer que mon naturel et mon caractère n'améliorait pas les choses : je n'ai jamais essayer de m'imposer dans le travail d'équipe. C'était contre ma nature. Si on me confiait une tâche, je la faisait, autrement, je me taisais et j'observais. Pour son mérite, Kangame-sensei a bataillé pendant trois mois avant de ne plus essayer de nous forcer à travailler à quatre. Je jouais donc souvent les seconds rôles mais il en fallait bien un n'est-ce pas ?

S'il est une mission dont je me souviendrais, c'est la première mission. On devait remettre la main sur des jeunes étudiants, de quatre ans nos cadets, qui avaient décidé de sécher les cours de l'académie. Je m'en souviens dans les moindres détails. Moi, j'ai écopé de la pire cible : Naruto Uzumaki, un blondinet très turbulent. Incroyable comme il arrivait à s'orienter dans les moindres coins du village. Il m'a fallu une bonne heure pour le coincer définitivement. Daisha et Reko se sont occupés du fils Inuzuka et de son chien. Sango a eu de la chance : sa cible à lui était en train de dormir tranquille. Un membre du clan Nara il me semble. Je m'étonne d'avoir été autant marqué par cette mission. Sans doute parce que ma "cible" de l'époque pour cette banale mission D est devenu un élément d'importance à Konoha depuis ces dernières années. A l'époque, j'étais loin de deviner qu'il était un jinchuuriki ! Je me souviens très bien de son sourire et de ses provocations. De son désir de reconnaissance aussi.

Cette année a aussi été très particulière pour le village avec un évènement majeur (en tout cas, il fut considéré comme tel). Quelques mois après mon passage au grade de genin, Itachi Uchiwa a massacré tout son clan à l'exception de son frère. La désorganisation qui s'ensuivit a donné l'occasion à mon équipe d'enchaîner les missions à un rythme élevé : pendant un bout de temps, il y eut pas moins de cinq équipes envoyé à la pousuite du responsable et il fallait pallier au manque d'effectifs. Personnellement, la seule chose qui m'a intrigué c'est que les raisons d'un tel acte ne pouvait pas être expliqué par une des trois motivations majeures des hommes : l'argent il l'avait, le prestige aussi et on est sensé aimer les membres de sa famille. Enfin, je crois. Le bon côté de la chose c'est vu le rythme auquel on enchaînait les missions, on accumulait l'expérience qui allait avec très vite.

Tant et si bien que lorsqu'il y a eu l'examen chunin par équipe de trois à peine un an après notre sortie de l'académie, mon équipe l'a passé. Moi non. Kangame-sensei était visiblement gêné de devoir me mettre hors-jeu. Je me rappelle encore ce qu'il m'a dit :

"Bon sang Hasu, pourquoi n'as-tu même pas insister pour avoir une place à l'examen ?

-Parce que...en fait, je ne trouve pas ça grave. Et puis comme les autres sont ravis de le faire, ils le méritent donc plus que moi"

Je crois qu'il n'a jamais compris que je puisse faire preuve d'une indifférence aussi poussée. De toute façon, mes parents non plus. Seulement, lui, tous comme mes équipiers, il a décidé de respecter mon caractère et n'essayait pas de me forcer à mettre du coeur à l'ouvrage contrairement à ces derniers.

A la fin de l'examen, mes trois équipiers avaient le grade de chunin. Un an plus tard, le plus doué de notre groupe, Sango, est passé jounin. En effet, il avait mené à bien une mission qui avait dégénéré et sauvé ainsi la vie d'un noble au rôle politique important dans un pays allié. Par la même occasion, il avait même récupéré des informations de première main. Une promotion amplement méritée.

C'était vraiment bien joué pour un garçon sorti il y a peine deux ans de l'académie. Moi, j'étais toujours genin mais j'étais toujours dans l'équipe. Je m'y étais fait et la situation aurait pu rester telle quelle longtemps. Et puis, il y a eu ce jour où on nous a confié cette mission de rang B à l'étranger, au pays du Riz où se trouvait le village d'Oto nouvellement formé. Il y avait eu une alerte à la frontière donc en résumé :voyage express, renseignements à récupérer et éventuelle infiltration à effectuer pour en savoir plus si nécessaire mais sans aller trop loin non plus. Une mission de rang B quoi ! C'est vrai que pour un genin, cela tiendrait de l'improbable de faire une mission de ce rang mais malgré mon grade, j'avais l'expérience nécessaire à ce genre de chose. J'étais la meilleure pisteuse du groupe et en infiltration, je me défendais bien.Et puis, j'aurais bien voulu voir le malheureux qui se serait opposé à ma présence affronter la colère de mon sensei et de mes équipiers. Une équipe est une équipe. C'est ce que répétait sans cesse Kangame-sensei.

Je n'aurais jamais pu penser que les changements qui en découleraient seraient aussi importants. Je crois que c'est la seule fois où je n'ai pas été totalement indifférente à une situation. Pourtant, en théorie, tout semble si clair : un ninja doit respecter des préceptes, des devoirs et ne doit pas s'autoriser certaines faiblesses.

Encore aujourd'hui, c'est le seul souvenir qui fasse apparaître une expression nette sur mon visage impassible le reste du temps. Une expression claire où se mélange tristesse, nostalgie du passé et une certaine colère aussi.

Mais je continuerais ce récit plus tard. Cette fois, c'est _elle_ qui en a encore marre, pas moi. Je commence à me prendre à ce jeu. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'_elle_, c'est à cette époque que nos chemins se sont croisés. Et puis il y a aussi les autres rencontres.

Mais plus tard. Quand le temps des paroles et de l'action s'effacera de nouveau devant celui des mots.

J'aime bien cette formule..."


	3. Monologue

"_Journal de Mukanshin "_ ...

_Tss...ridicule. Tenir un journal !? Et pourquoi pas ouvrir une mercerie tant qu'on y est ? _

_Et moi qui croyais comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de cette humaine. Mais c'était oublier ce vieil adage personnel : "il n'y a rien de plus incompréhensible qu'un humain sauf peut-être deux humains". Ce défaut contrebalance la facilité avec laquelle ils se laissent manipuler. _

_N'empêche, je n'aime pas quand Mukanshin est comme ça. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je lui donné ce nom-là. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature d'éprouver un intérêt pour quoi que ce soit. Alors jouer à avoir un journal comme une gamine de dix ans, c'est presqu'à se demander s'il n'y a pas eu lavage de cerveau. C'est une kunoichi qui se fiche de tout ou presque, y compris de sa propre survie pas une fillette énamourée ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas le cas : après tout, c'est moi qui la contrôle. Enfin quand j'en ai besoin. Et quand elle se laisse faire aussi._

_Mais je dois avouer que la voir écrire m'a rappelé des souvenirs. Pour elle c'est déjà loin, ça appartient à un autre temps, une autre époque mais un démon n'oublie jamais. Enfin "démone" plutôt. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les humains n'étaient pas fichu de concevoir un statut féminin aux créatures telles que moi. D'accord, un démon ça ne se reproduit pas. D'accord, si c'était le cas, il ne resterait plus grand chose de vivant sur ses terres. Mais il y en une : moi._

_En même temps, ça m'arrange qu'on ne soit pas nombreuses et même d'être l'unique : les conditions de subsistance des êtres comme moi sont très différentes de celles de mes homologues mâles. Eux, plus ils sont puissants et destructeurs, mieux c'est. Sans parler de leur tendance à prendre la forme d'un animal frappés de gigantisme. Ils tirent leur pouvoir de leur passion de la destruction. Moi aussi mais plus discrètement mais je suis tout aussi efficace. Je me gorge des peurs des humains, de leurs émotions en général et à la fin, c'est leur énergie, leur chakra que j'absorbe. Selon les personnes, ça peut être plus ou moins rapide avant que mort s'ensuive mais j'aime prendre mon temps._

_Ca n'a jamais impressionné la gamine : elle s'obstine à m'appeler "kisei" (de "kiseichuu" parasite et "kisei" qui signifie serment, allégeance) alors que mon nom est "Musou". (signifie "unique"). La première fois qu'elle m'a fait le coup, je l'aurais bien tué sur l'heure mais je n'avais aucun autre hôte convenable sous la main._

_Mais c'est une vraie perle rare et elle remplit toutes les conditions alors je laisse passer. De toute façon, avec elle, la menace, ça ne marche pas alors autant coopérer plutôt que de se crêper le chignon. Dire que Kyyubi ou Shukaku font tout un cinéma de leur enfermement dans un corps humain ! Moi, j'en ai besoin mais avec des critères particuliers. Si je ne fais pas attention, mon pouvoir détruit mes hôtes. Hors de question cependant de me faire enfermer : c'est moi qui choisit et quand bien même on mettrait un sceau pour me bloquer, il me suffit de tuer mon hôte : moi, ça ne me tue pas. Et après, on ose qualifier les créatures féminines de "sexe faible"...aux dernières nouvelles, c'est Kyubi et son homologue du désert qui sont coincés dans un corps humain fragile et versatile, pas moi !_

_Les humains sont trop sensibles, trop agités : Mukanshin est l'hôte idéale. Des comme elle, j'en rêvais depuis longtemps : presque pas d'émotions violentes, un calme ou plutôt une indifférence qui l'immunise aux effets secondaires de ma présence...quand je dis que c'est un vrai trésor, je le pense. D'habitude, mes hôtes sont réticents et pas coopératifs du tout et en plus ils ne durent pas longtemps. Mais je ne m'y attache pas : une fois morte, je passrais à un autre corps et puis voilà. Ce n'est qu'une humaine après tout..._

_Cette lubie de l'écriture montre bien que même les perles comme elle ont des faiblesses. S'appesantir sur le passé, ça provoque toujours des souvenirs désagréables donc propice à provoquer des émotions très appétissantes pour moi._

_Enfin, notre rencontre ne lui a fait ni chaud, ni froid à l'époque et ça doit encore être le cas aujourd'hui. Mine de rien, ça dure depuis un bout de temps notre petite alliance. Enfin par rapport à mes précédents hôtes. Elle me fournit son corps et son contrôle de temps à autre. Parfois, j'aime bien trouver une proie ou deux alors avec un corps solide qui coopère, c'est plus pratique pour chasser. De mon côté, je lui donne accès à mon chakra et à mon expérience que j'ai accumulé au fil de mes différents hôtes. Lorsque j'ai le contrôle, je lui fais même ressentir de vraies émotions et sensations qui la change de son indifférence habituelle. Un deal correct donc. Mais n'inversons pas les rôles : ce n'est pas moi qui la sert mais moi qui me sert d'elle._

_Bon, c'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai suivi ma procédure habituelle à savoir : occupation forcée. Je lui ai pas demandé son aivs. Et puis quoi encore ?Si je faisais cela, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais disparu faute d'hôte. Je crois bien que c'est même la première consentante que j'ai trouvé._

_Le dernier que j'avais eu avant de lui mettre la main dessus, c'était un ninja de Suna. Ce crétin s'est fait tuer en ayant pour mission de tuer Sabaku no Gaara. Déjà que j'aime pas trop mes homologues masculins mais alors là, j'en veux encore plus à Shukaku. Mon hôte s'appelait Mashitoko et c'était une pointure parmi les ANBUS. Pour ne rien gâcher à ce CV plutôt flatteur, il avait tellement tué de gens dans sa carrière que plus grand chose ne le touchait. Une arme humaine. Même quand un sarcophage de sable l'a enfermé, il n'a pratiquement pas eu peur. J'ai juste attendu le dernier moment pour récupérer son énergie, une seconde avant que le sable ne l'écrase. Ca l'a tué bien sûr mais je n'aime pas gâcher et puis il allait y passer alors il s'en moquait et moi aussi._

_J'ai donc quitté le corps et j'ai commençé à en chercher un autre. Sans corps, je ne suis qu'un pur esprit, il n'y a plus de distance mais je ne peux pas non plus satisfaire efficacement mes besoins. Au début, comme les autre j'avais une apparence animale mais j'y ai peu recours. Dépense inutile d'énergie et puis un chat sauvage c'est pas la meilleure apparence pour couvrir des grandes distances. J'ai filé tout droit, loin de Suna : j'avais pas envie de croiser encore ce tanuki de malheur une fois de plus._

_J'avais entendu parlé d'un nouveau village ninja au pays du Riz mais après une rapide visite, je n'ai rien trouvé qui me convienne. Aucun des ninjas de ce village n'auraient tenu plus d'une semaine une fois que je les aurais occupés. Alors j'ai obliqué vers le pays de feu et j'ai repéré Mukanshin._

_Le meilleure moyen pour repérer un hôte prometteur c'est de voir son comportement face à une situation propice à une forte émotion : peur, haine, amour passionné...le genre de trucs pour lesquels seuls les humains perdent leur temps et parfois leur vie. Elle a passé le test avec succès : je l'ai trouvé au moment où elle était en mission près du pays du Riz et dans sa situation, plus d'une personne aurait mal réagi. Tant mieux, ça m'a permis de ne pas avoir recours à un genjutsu pour la tester. Elle, elle n'a pour ainsi dire pas réagi émotionnellement parlant à la-dite situation. Pourtant elle était à un cheveu de mourir. Elle a même réussi à sauver sa peau alors que je me disais que c'était fichu, que j'allais devoir intervenir ou trouver un autre corps pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Se trouver en danger de mort et s'en moquer comme de son premier kunaï, c'est une réaction humaine rare._

_Ni une, ni deux, je me suis glissé dans son corps. Bon, d'accord, elle a un démon dans son corps mais pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat non plus : c'est pas une de ces jinchuurikis qui sont complètement incontrôlables lorsqu'il utilise le pouvoir de leur occupant. Ca m'amuse ceux qui disent que les jinchuurikis sont des monstres. Comme si les démons cherchaient à être enfermés. Ce sont plutôt ceux qui créé les réceptacles de démon qui sont des monstres : même pas le courage d'assumer leurs actes ! Moi, j'assume parfaitement ma condition et Mukanchin aussi. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y a pas grand monde au courant et qu'on évite de s'en vanter.On a mis du temps à le dire aux autres enquiquineurs, elle parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça important et moi... J'ai déjà connu les chasses aux monstres et les lynchages abusifs deux ou trois fois et c'est pas agréable. C'est beau la popularité quand même. Pour vivre heureux (et même vivre tout court) vivons cachés !_

_Un principe simple que la plupart de mes homologues masculins n'ont toujours pas intégré dans ce qui leur tient lieu de cerveau (en admettant qu'ils réfléchissent parfois)._

_C'est bien plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que ce qui rendait Mukanshin si rare et pratique à mes yeux la rendait aussi peu contrôlable. Peu d'émotions, de peurs ou quelque chose d'approchant donc peu de prise pour moi. Or sans contrôle, je ne pouvais pas satisfaire mes besoins et quelques petits extras. J'ai dû faire un pacte avec elle..._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche encore ? Je croyais qu'elle devait s'entraîner avec un des tordus !_

_Oh non..._

_Ca y est, elle remet ça pour le journal !_

_Me demande comment elle va décrire notre rencontre..._


	4. Journal 3

"Journal de Mukanshin 3 :

J'en étais donc à cette mission B.

Ce n'était pas Sandaime en personne qui nous l'avait confié car ce jour-là, une nouvelle promottion de Genin avait été nommé et il devait être présent pour la constitution de leur dossier. Je crois même que c'était la promotion dont nous avions dû courser certains des membres lors de notre première mission mais je ne suis pas certaine de cela. Cela ne change rien de toute façon : les données de la mission n'en ont pas été changé. Dommage d'ailleurs.

Nous nous sommes vite répartis les rôles et la marche à suivre pour rejoindre la frontière. Kangame-sensei au centre de la formation, moi derrière lui pour couvrir les arrières. Reko en tête : c'est le plus rapide et il nous imposait un bon rythme. Sango et Daisha restaient sur les côtés pour ne pas laisser d'angles morts.

Il nous a fallu une bonne partie de la journée pour couvrir la distance. On devait retrouver une des patrouilles pour avoir des indications plus précises avant de décider de la suite de nos actions. Ils étaient bien au point de rendez-vous mais aucun n'était vivant. C'était une vraie mare de sang : l'un avait littéralement explosé les kamis seuls savaient comment, les autres étaient morts par l'arme blanche. J'avais fait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas trace de parchemin explosif sur le premier mort mais seul Kangame-sensei a pris en compte ma remarque. Mais mes camarades avaient des excuses.

C'était la première fois que mes coéquipiers et moi-même étions confrontés à pareil massacre. On avait déjà vu des cadavres mais ce spectacle-là était franchement saisissant. S'il s'agissait d'une tentative d'intimidation des responsables de cet "ouvrage", ils avaient réussis en partie. Daisha en a même rendu son déjeuner. Reko est devenu pâle sous son bronzage et Sango a dégluti assez bruyamment. Moi, j'ai agi comme d'habitude mais à voir la réaction de l'équipe, c'était plutôt une bonne chose que cette scène macabre ne me touche pas plus que cela : je n'aime pas avoir le ventre vide et je préférais donc garder mon déjeuner dans mon estomac.

On en était encore à chercher les traces éventuelles du passage des assaillants lorsqu'on a entendu une explosion. On a vite vu d'où cela venait vu le nuage de fumée dû à la déflagration qui flottait au-dessus des arbres. Kangame-sensei m'a dit d'y aller avec Reko en _simples observateurs_. Il a beaucoup insisté sur ce point d'ailleurs. Eux restaient sur place pour se charger des cadavres et finir les vérifications d'usage. Ce qui signifiaient entre autres qu'ils allaient faire disparaître les cadavres comme le veut la procédure (paragraphe 8 alinéa 7 du règlement je crois)

Bref, on y est allé. c'était un peu intriguant que je sois avec Reko et même avec un autre équipier tout court car généralement, Kangame-sensei me garde sous la main. Je suppose qu'il a jugé que j'étais suffisament calme et raisonnable pour rappeler à l'ordre Reko malgré son grade s'il venait à oublier les consignes. Daisha était un peu trop troublée encore et Sango a une affinité doton. Plus pratique d'utiliser un de ses jutsus pour enterrer les morts plutôt que de creuser à mains nues.

On est arrivé au lieu de l'explosion. C'était un terrain à découvert, au flanc d'une montagne avec un court d'eau important dont j'ignorais le nom et que j'ignore encore. Il y avait là un barrage qui régulait le cours du fleuve. "Avait" était le mot exact : tout avait volé en éclat, totalement explosé. Reko a fait remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir mais c'est à ce moment que j'ai vu le cadavre. Ca devait être la journée.

J'ai supposé que c'était le gars en charge du barrage mais après examen, il s'est avéré que c'était autant un civil que moi j'étais un garçon. Il avait des cals aux mains comme ceux qui usent souvent d'armes et le pseudo-couteau dont il s'était servi pour se défendre était de qualité supérieure et parfaitement aiguisé. Une rapide fouille en règle de la cabane où il devait loger nous a permis de confirmer l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait d'un ninja espion (pas très bon d'ailleurs). Il y avait un oiseau messager dans une cage et un bingo-book de planqué via un double fond renforçé d'un genjutsu défaillant. Sans doute avait-il été surpris alors qu'il le consultait et l'avait remis en place précipitamment.

J'ai distraitement feuilleté les pages tandis que Reko finissait la fouille. Il n'y avait que des criminels de classe S ou A de répertoriés. Cela laissait présager le niveau du mort et donc du niveau de ses meutriers. Avec Reko, on a été d'accord pour prendre comme hypothèse de travail qu'il s'agissait de ceux qui avaient éliminés la patrouille. Or s'ils éliminaient les témoins, c'était pas pour faire du tourisme tranquillement. Bilan : retour immédiat pour un rapport à notre sensei et argumenter en faveur d'un retour rapide à Konoha pour en référer l'Hokage et les services secrets.

Reko était inquiet d'avoir laissé les autres. Je dois avouer que je l'étais aussi un peu. Rien que mon état d'esprit aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille mais même si j'avais pu me douter de ce qui s'était passé, je n'aurais rien pu faire. Je peux témoigner de la rapidité de Reko en dépit de son pessimisme du moment : il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je le perde de vue. Quand il utilisait sa vitesse de pointe, c'était dur de suivre quand même. Bon, en fait je l'ai perdu de vue un instant alors que nous arrivions sur les lieux que nous avions quittés. En revanche, je l'ai très nettement entendu lançer un hurlement à glacer le sang.

Pour écrire les choses sobrement, Reko et moi nous tenions à présent devant non pas quatre mais sept cadavres. Ceux de l'équipe et de nos coéquipiers. J'aurais voulu dire des paroles de réconfort à Reko qui se tenait immobile devant le corps de Daisha mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je savais qu'il était amoureux d'elle même si lui ne l'avait pas su tout de suite et qu'il ne le comprenait que maintenant. J'avais déjà du mal à rester totalement maîtresse de moi alors le consoler..c'était la première fois que je me sentais **vraiment **triste, inutile et en colère aussi. Ca a aussi été la dernière je crois. Mon équipe était ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour moi d'amis. Il y avait une aberration dans tout cela : il y avait une heure, on les quittait et maintenant, ils refroidissaient déjà. Le pire c'était Sango : lui aussi avait été explosé. Il n'avait même plus de visage. Je me suis éloignée un peu pour vomir tellement l'odeur de sang m'avait écoeurée et c'est à ce moment qu'ils sont arrivés.

Je ne les ai pas vu de suite mais Reko si. En moins d'une seconde, il a compris que c'était eux les responsables et a décidé d'attaquer avant qu'ils ne le fassent. On nous répète souvent à l'académie que parfois l'attaque est la meilleure des défenses. Mais pas toujours : ce serait bien trop simple...Apparement, Reko n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre qu'ils lui étaient numériquement supérieurs et surtout, qu'ils étaient bien plus puissants que lui. Ou plutôt, il était déjà trop enfermé dans sa rage et sa tristesse pour y faire attention. Il a commençé un de ses enchaînements les plus redoutales : la danse des huits points. En gros, il porte des coups avec les coudes, les poings, les pieds et les genous selon un schéma aléatoire et extrêmement rapide. Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire le deuxième sur le blond : l'autre lui a porté un coup extrèmement apide et puissant avec sa queue de métal (il était dans une sorte d'armure en forme de scorpion). Ce fut mortel. Au moins, il n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir. Ce fut bien ma seule consolation.

Je me doutais bien que j'étais la prochaine à rallonger la liste des victimes de ces deux personnes mais je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire contre eux. Plus par réflexe que par réelle intention d'attaque, j'ai dégainé mon katana. J'étais une simple genin et ces deux ninjas avaient déjà vaincu sans problème une patrouille entière et mon équipe sans compter l'espion du barrage. Logiquement, j'allais suivre le même chemin qu'eux. Et je m'en fichais totalement. Autant la mort de mes équipiers m'avaient frappé d'une certaine façon, autant je me moquais de la mienne. Un ninja se bat et meurt tôt ou tard et il semblait que dans mon cas ce devait être tôt, voilà tout. J'ai quand même eu une sorte de froid, de frisson dans le corps à un moment, juste le temps d'une seconde. A l'époque, je ne pouvais pas deviner que c'était _elle_ qui venait de s'inviter.

La queue du scorpion s'est de nouveau agité, droit sur moi. J'ai paré mécaniquement avec mon arme mais elle s'est brisé net à l'endroit de l'impact, dix centimètres après la garde. Avec un haussement de épaules, je l'ai jeté et j'ai sorti un kunaï tout en esquivant sans vraiment y mettre beaucoup de motivation les aiguilles qui m'arrivaient dessus.Je me suis dit que ce gars avait vraiment pas mal de surprises en matière de pièges. Trop occupée à éviter les projectiles, je n'ai pas vu la figurine ailée d'argile sur ma gauche en revanche, j'ai senti le souffle de l'explosion. J'ai franchement soupiré en voyant l'état de mes vêtements. J'ai marmonné quelque chose du style "mère va être furieuse". (C'est elle qui me les avait cousu et elle tenait toujours à ce que j'ai une mise impeccable. J'avais depuis longtemps arrêté de lui expliquer que une belle tenue et l'execution d'une mission était souvent incociliable.)

Je ne sais pas si ces paroles, mon indifférence manifeste quant à ma blessure (je n'avais presque plus de peau sur le bras gauche du coude jusqu'à l'épaule) ou tout simplement cette combinaison qui constituait une preuve flagrante d'indifférence caractérisée qui les a surpris et les a poussé à stopper leur attaques. Toujours est-il que j'en ai profité pour retirer les lambeaux de tissu qui collait à ma chair à vif : " Kangame-sensei dit...disait toujours que les infections d'une blessure c'est traître". Je pense qu'ils se sont demandés s'ils ne rêvaient pas. A croire qu'ils n'ont jamais croisé quelqu'un qui se moque de se faire tuer et trouve encore moyen de s'occuper d'une blessure sans avoir l'air de souffrir de la-dite blessure.

L'instant d'après, je me suis retrouvé avec un shuriken dans chaque jambe. Je dois avouer que j'ai mis du temps à réaliser la raison de cette sensation désagréable au niveau des mollets : en fait, c'était le sang qui coulait qui me démangeait. Le blond- c'est plus tard que j'ai su qu'il s'appelait Deidara- m'a interpellé :

"Yeah, je savais pas que les ninjas de la Feuille se laissait tuer comme des lapins ! A moins que tu essayes de mourir avec _bravoure et_ _honneur_ ?" C'était clair qu'il se moquait de moi. Moi, j'étais trop occupé à retirer les shurikens pour répondre mais j'ai quand même fini par dire ce que je pensais de tout cela : "Je m'en moque de la façon dont je mourrais...on y passe tous un jour. Alors, allez-y, c'est pas que je sois pressée mais bon, c'est désagréable le sang qui coule." En tout cas, si ce n'était pas exactement ça, c'était quelque chose de ce goût-là.

Là, l'autre gars planqué dans son attirail de métal (depuis, je sais que c'est une marionnette et Sasori-sama est très chatouilleux à ce propos) a suspecté ce que personne n'avait su, à savoir que je ne sentais pas la douleur et que je me moquais vraiment de ce qui arrivait. Il m'en a demandé confirmation et j'ai répondu franchement. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire que je me taise ou non ? Ce n'était pas un secret d'Etat et j'allais bientôt y passer. Enfin je le croyais mais il y avait de quoi dans une situation pareille.

Je me souviens plus vraiment de la façon dont les choses en sont venus là : j'étais pas au mieux de mes capacités et la perte de mon sang m'avait affaibli. Ce qu'il en est ressorti, en revanche, est très clair.

Je pense que je pourrais me justifier en disant que je n'avais pas le choix, que j'étais trop jeune pour mourir et que mieux valait coopérer en attendant une ouverture.

La vérité c'est qe mes coéquipiers étaient morts, brisant tout ce qui me liait à Konoha. Avec le temps, ils avaient appris à me connaître, à m'accepter telle que j'étais. Comme aurait dû le faire ma famille. Comme elle ne l'a pas fait.

La vérité, c'est qu'avec la même indifférence avec laquelle j'étais devenu ninja, je suis devenue une déserteuse."


	5. Journal 4

" Journal de Mukanshin 4 :

J'en étais à mon changement d'orientation et de carrière. Je me rends compte que ma formule de fin est trompeuse. A la lire, je suis devenu membre de cette organisation auquels appartenaient mes aggresseurs mais la réalité est différente. Je n'aimerais pas donner une fausse image de Deidara et Sasori. Ce sont quand même des combattants expérimentés, ils n'allaient donc pas m'associer à leur organisation comme cela.

Pour être exact, j'avais deux possibilités au moment où Sasori a évoqué la possibilité de m'amener à leur chef pour en faire un pion potentiel : me suicider sur l'heure pour accélérer le processus mortel auquel me conduisait la perte de mon sang ou m'évanouir et laisser les choses se faire. J'ai choisi ça : j'avais vraiment du mal à rester réveillée. _Elle_ est un peu coupable aussi. J'ai appris plus tard que _son _arrivée s'accompagnait par une dépense d'énergie de l'hôte pour que _ses _propres forces se restaurent. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé à l'époque : mes blessures me semblaient suffisantes pour justifier mon état.

Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais dans une de ces cellules types utilisées pour les interrogatoires c'est-à-dire un mobilier minimal vissé au sol la table et les chaises en moins (il y avait un lit et c'est tout), murs neutres sans fenêtres et une porte avec un judas. J'avais été sommairement soigné au vu des bandages qui me couvrait à divers endroits. Plus gênant peut-être du point de vue du politiquement correct, ma veste et mon pantalon étaient au bout du lit : j'étais donc logiquement en tee-shirt et sous-vêtements. D'un autre côté, c'aurait été difficile d'opérer autrement pour me panser.

Je me demandais pourquoi. Pourquoi ses deux hommes avaient été là, à ce moment. Je n'avais pas de réponse réelle. En revanche, inutile de se demander pourquoi ils avaient tué ma team et les autres. Règle ninja : discrétion d'abord, à plus forte raison quand on est un nukenin. Les témoins sont tous le contraire de la discrétion, ça aussi c'est une règle connue.

Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne vienne me voir. A l'époque, je ne savais pas que c'était le chef de l'organisation Akatsuki et aujourd'hui encore j'ignore son nom. C'est "chef" ou 'chef-sama", un point c'est tout. Chacun ses manies...ça ne m'empêche pas de le tutoyer comme les autres. Je n'ai jamais vouvoyer que Kangame-sensei : même l'Hokage je le tutoyais. Oh, il a bien essayé de remédier à la chose et les autres membres aussi mais en pure perte.

L'interrogatoire a duré longtemps. Je ne m'en souviens pas en détail mais ce que j'ai dit a dû lui plaire et mon indifférence physique comme mentale l'a sans doute intéressé. D'un autre côté, il a pu la vérifier sur le plan psychologique comme physique. J'ai eu besoin d'une semaine pour m'en remettre complètement physiquement parlant. Il savait que je n'aurais envers l'organisation aucune réelle loyauté mais quand on est seule, on s'accroche à ce que l'on connait, même s'il s'agit d'un groupe d'assassins. De toute façon, il savait que je moquais de leurs buts et si plus tard j'en ai eu connaissance c'est un peu par hasard et beaucoup parce que j'exécutais les ordres sans broncher. Une arme vivante et un outil de chair et de sang, c'est ce qu'est un ninja de toute façon, non ? Et qu'est-ce qu'un outil si on ne l'utilise pas ? Un truc inutile bref rien du tout.

Je suis passé de main en main : chacun m'utilisait comme bon lui semblait, m'entraînait s'il le voulait ou non. Généralement, ils le faisaient mais pas toujours. La plupart du temps, je restais à portée de main du chef ou de Sasori et Deidara. D'une certaine façon, je me suis intégrée je pense. J'ai juste eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour cerner les différents caractères mais avec tous mon attitude était la même. J'évitais juste certains sujets selon les personnes concernés.

Un souvenir qui reste important, c'est quand j'ai pris conscience de la présence de _Kisei_ ou plutôt _Musou _(au moins pour le journal, je peux utiliser son vrai nom). Il y avait déjà trois mois que j'étais dans l'organisation et mes mouvements tout comme ma liberté étaient limités. La prudence est aussi une qualité indispensable aux déserteurs, à plus forte raison à un groupe de ce type. J'étais néanmoins en mission solo. Je devais voir le "comptable" d'Akatsuki. Kakuzu avait délégué ses tâches et je devais récupérer un rapport des comptes actuels ainsi que déposer une somme d'argent conséquente. Après ma mission, je me suis attardée pour être sûre que les comptes étaient corrects si bien qu'au soir, j'ai pris un raccourci un peu dangereux pour aller plus vite sur les routes. Je suis tombée sur un petit groupes de bandits civils. J'ai eu mal au crâne, comme un mal de tête, puis plus rien puis retour du mal de tête. Et là, plus rien, même plus de sensations.

En fait, _elle_ avait "faim" (mais le mot n'est peut-être pas très adapté): il lui fallait vraiment agir. _Elle_ avait besoin de récupérer de l'énergie. D'une certaine façon, je crois que c'est le chakra et les émotions de ses proies qui lui donnent sa vitalité. Bon, à mon retour à la réalité, j'étais devant quatre cadavres avec des expressions franchement étranges sur le visage et pas la moindre blessure extérieure : pas de coup, de strangulation ni de trace d'ingestion de poison. _Elle _aurait bien agi avant mais mon indifférence naturelle la bloquait : là, c'était un peu l'énergie du désespoir combiné à une faille personnelle. L'attaque m'avait légèrement agaçée car je n'aime pas les combats nocturnes. Ce n'était pas beaucoup comme émotion mais suffisant pour _Kisei._

J'ai passé le reste de la nuit à mettre les points sur les i. D'accord, je suis assez manipulable du moment que l'action à exécuter rentre dans mon champ d'action et je suis très indifférente mais l'idée qu'on m'emprunte mon corps sans consentement ne me plaisait pas. Et vu les difficultés de manipulation que je lui donnais, mon "invitée" a accepté un compromis. _Elle_ ne chassait pas trop souvent, seulement après accord préalable et moi je lui facilitait les choses. J'ai aussi accepté de garder une possibilité de lui garder un oeil sur l'extérieur. Avant, _elle_ ne pouvait vraiment "voir" le monde que lorsqu'elle contrôlait l'hôte. _Elle_ se guidait par rapport à ses propres sensations et instincts pour décider de quand prendre le contrôle. Une sorte de "vision nocturne" comme les animaux qui ne voient pas le monde comme nous. Là, avec notre accord, elle voyait en permanence avec mes yeux, sentait les sensations de mon corps à travers lui en permanence. C'est comme si un aveugle voyait d'un coup le monde avec ses yeux. En échange, elle me laissait profiter de son expérience accumulée chez ses précédents hôtes. De plus, il m'arrivait de recourir à son pouvoir naturel : manipuler les émotions d'autrui. Très utile pour calmer un nukenin énervé en toute discrétion et sans risque de représailles.

Notre secret a tenu un mois à peine. Normal : une fois sa présence plus insistante, j'avais du mal à contrôler les émotions de _Kisei_ qui me parvenait parfois J'aurais jamais cru que des déserteurs qui pouvaient me tuer sans effort deviendrait du jour au lendemain des proies pour _elle_ et donc d'une certaine façon pour moi. _Elle _préférait Deidara car c'est le plus expansif : à chaque fois que je le croisais, c'était comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis une éternité et que je me trouvais devant mon plat préféré. C'était dur de garder mon sang-froid malgré mon caractère. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui a précipité les choses.

Après tout, _elle _est un démon mais en version féminine (je n'ai jamais creusé la raison de son caractère unique, ni pourquoi elle ne supporte pas ses semblables mâles mais apparement, les démons ne se reproduisent pas.) Et, je l'ai appris deux semaines après le début de notre coopération, les démons sont la cible du groupe auquel je suis à présent lié. Pour _Kisei_, c'était comme être une poule au milieu d'une meute de renards, même si elle se défendait d'éprouver la moindre peur. De plus, _elle _n'était pas prévu dans les plans d'Akatsuki qui n'en soupçonnait même pas l'existence, je pensais donc que cela garantissais notre sécurité à toutes les deux.Toujours est-il que ça ne l'a pas porté au calme et que son agitation se reflétait sur moi.

Mais le point culminant, ça a été un de ces jours de chasses. Je l'avais laissé prendre le contrôle après qu'elle ait repéré une proie intéressante qui avait eu le malheur de traîner non loin du repère principal d'Akatsuki et quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'étais menotté et attaché avec une bonne partie de l'Akatsuki devant moi, pas très bien disposés à mon égard. Ca les a encore plus énervés que je ne comprenne rien à la situation. En effet, quand mon corps _lui _appartient, c'est elle qui récupère les souvenirs. Ces blancs dans ma mémoire sont agaçants mais après _elle_ me fait un résumé. Là, _elle_ ne pouvait pas vraiment. Heureusement, j'ai fini par recoller les morceaux du puzzle avant que l'inévitable se produise. J'avais-ou plutôt _Kisei_- été suivie et quand elle a attrapé sa proie et en a fini avec elle, Zetsu (je crois que c'est lui) avait déjà prévenu les autres. Quand le chef a demandé -après avoir précisé que j'avais très bien caché mon jeu- quelle était la signification de toute cette mise en scène, j'ai simplement dit que ce n'et pas ma faute, si _elle _n'était pas capable de faire ça avec plus de discrétion surtout que je n'avais jamais demandé à _lui _servir d'hôte.

Comme ma réponse semblait déconcerter une bonne partie des personnes présentes, j'ai patiemment expliqué qu'_elle _avait besoin des émotions humaines pour être en forme. Chou blanc. Je crois qu'en fait, ils se demandaient pourquoi je parlais de moi à la troisième personne. Zetsu a quand même fini par remarquer un "détail" : quand il m'avait vu agir a-t-il dit, mes mouvement étaient différents et mes yeux aussi : verts et comme des pupilles de chat. Ca, _elle_ s'était bien garder de me le préciser et je l'ai d'ailleurs dit à voix haute.

J'en ai eu assez de supporter un interrogatoire aussi décousu (en même temps, comment auraient -ils pu soupçonner la vérité ?) et j'ai laissé _Kisei_ se débrouiller et prendre le contrôle en lui jurant que si _elle_ ne mettait pas les choses au clair, _elle_ aurait dans tous les cas besoin d'un autre hôte. S'ils croyaient que j'avais caché des choses, ils m'auraient tué par précaution. Si _Kisei_ ne se montrait pas convaincante, ils risquaient aussi de l'extraire de moi comme ils voulaient le faire pour les autres bijuus et donc me tuer. _Elle_ a été convaincante : sa puissance était largement inférieure aux démons et elle ne pouvait pas être extraite de toute façon. Affaire close.

Les choses ont mis du temps pour se tasser mais les choses sont redevenues comme avant exceptées que pour "chasser", j'avais parfois des proies désignées d'office par le chef. Ca l'arrangeait et _Kisei_ n'en prenait pas ombrage. Inutile de préciser que ces proies étaient sur la liste noire de l'Akatsuki.

A présent, ça fait donc neuf mois que quelqu'un d'autre que moi connaît l'existence de mon "invité". Comme _elle _aime bien avoir un certain contrôle sur ses hôtes, _elle_ en a aussi profité pour me renommer officiellement. Cela fait donc aussi neuf mois que je suis Mukanshin. Ca arrange aussi le chef que je délaisse définitivement mon ancien nom en plus.

Je crois que je vais en rester là de mon journal : autant me rappeler le passé ne me gêne pas, autant retranscrire le présent me semble inutile et même stupide. Ma "lubie" comme _elle_ l'appelle n'aura pas duré longtemps. _Kisei_ va être contente."

* * *

Avec une certaine application, la jeune fille acheva d'écrire sa phrase. Ca l'avait amusé c'est vrai de faire comme les gamines de son enfance mais elle n'avait rien de particulier à confier à ce journal et s'enfermer dans son passé ne rimait à rien. Exit donc le journal. 

"Mais je le garde quand même, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, histoire de me souvenir de temps en temps..."

_Enfin, elle s'arrête...tant mieux._

* * *

Voilà, voilà...deux possibilités à présent : ceci est une fin "provisoire". J'entends par là que j'ai envie de faire une suite à cette histoire. J'aimerai donc avoir l'avis des lecteurs à ce sujet. Attention : la suite se fera attendre car j'ai d'autres fics à terminer pour l'instant. 

Reviews donc ?


End file.
